


Your Friendly Neighborhood Succubus

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Hair Pulling, M/M, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Ozul is new in school and can't take his eyes off of Sam. Luckily, Sam has a soft spot for cute submissive types.*Slight dubcon because Ozul is a succubus and Sam doesn't know it





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Succubus

College had always been a place where Sam was constantly getting attention. If it wasn’t for his looks it was for his intellect. It was nice sure, but Sam wasn’t used to being noticed. Especially not by guys like the one who was looking at him now.

He was cute, with red-purple hair and almost unnaturally large eyes. Sam had noticed him when he joined their class the day before, but the guy had certainly noticed Sam. He was watching him more than he was looking at their professor. So, it wasn’t all that surprising when he came up to Sam after class.

“You’re Sam Winchester, right?” The boy had a demure voice and a posture that lit up a side of Sam that he hadn’t seen in years.

“That’s me. You’re Ozul right? Interesting name,” Sam smiled. The guy was cute and Sam was inexplicably drawn to him.

He batted long eyelashes and bit his lip. “Uh huh,” he said, suddenly shy. “I uh…” He scuffed the toe of his shoe against the rough sidewalk. “I was wondering if you would help me play catch-up? I hear you’re the best in the class.” He looked at Sam with wide-eyed admiration.

Sam wrapped his hands around the straps of his back, deliberating. “Sure. I’m not too busy tonight. Do you want to come back to my dorm with me?”

Ozul nodded and his messy hair flopped into his eye. “I’d love to- I mean, that would be really great. Thanks, Sam.”

“Sure.” Sam lead him back to his dorm. He hoped Brady was out so they wouldn’t have to deal with how awkward he could be about Sam bringing people back to the dorm.

Fortunately, the place was empty when they stepped inside. He let Ozul in and dumped his bag on the floor. Ozul made himself at home in Sam’s bed. He stretched out with a cute little smile on his face.

Sam laughed a little. “Comfy?”

Ozul sat up. “Sit with me?”

“Sure. What do you want to start with? I don’t know what you were on before you transferred,” Sam said as he sat down beside him.

Ozul reached a hand into Sam’s lap. Sam froze, staring at the delicate fingers. His nails looked manicured.

“We can start wherever you’d like,” Ozul said, voice quiet, suggestive.

Sam licked his lips. “So… Calculus?”

Ozul swung his leg over Sam’s lap before plopping himself into it. His long fingers held Sam’s shoulders. He smiled, batting his eyes again. Sam inhaled and the boy smelled so good.

“Chemistry,” Ozul said with a small giggle. He pressed his face into the side of Sam’s neck giving him a little kiss there.

Sam couldn’t take it. His hands grabbed Ozul’s hips. He turned over, planting Ozul on his back on the mattress. He stood between his legs, hanging off the bed.

“This was never about class, you were watching me.”

Ozul’s cheeks turned pink. He chewed his lip. “I couldn’t help myself. I want you, Sam. Do you want me?”

“If you don’t leave now, I’m going to take you. I’m not gentle.” Sam looked down at the smaller boy. His eyes were so dark, they appeared black.

Ozul whined. “Please, Sam. That’s what I want.”

Sam growled, leaning down in his face. “You think I’d let a slut like you call me by my name?”

Whimpering Ozul looked up at him. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“That’s a good boy.” Sam gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. “Just say so if you want me to stop.”

Ozul nodded. “I will,” he promised.

“Good.” Sam grabbed his wrist, pinning him down. He pressed his hips against Ozul’s and the smaller boy whined.

“Please.” His too big eyes looked up at him.

Sam smirked. “Begging already? You need it bad huh?”

Ozul whined. “I need to… to please you.”

A hand on Ozul’s cheek, Sam traced a thumb over his bottom lip. “Do you know what would please me?”

“I could guess,” Ozul said with a small smile.

“I want to see you cry.”

“Oh please, sir,” Ozul whined.

Sam smiled. “Strip for me, baby.”

Ozul slipped out from under him. His hands pulled off his sweater to show off perfect, creamy, skin. Sam watched as he slowly bared inch after inch of softness. He stood watching him with wide dark eyes, tilting his head to the side as if to question what Sam wanted from him next. Ozul’s tongue slipped out from between his lightly parted lips to wet them.

Sam considered him for a moment, looking over the smooth paleness of his skin. Then he took his wrist and pulled him back to the bed. He went down with a suprised huff. Then Sam was hovering over him with a grin.

“You’re an awfully pretty little thing,” Sam said.

Ozul smiled sweetly. “I hope that doesn’t mean you’ve changed your mind about being rough.”

Sam grinned. He grabbed a fist full of reddish hair and pulled the boys neck back, biting marks into the pale skin to chorus of whines.

Sam released him only to shove his own pants down and fumble around for a condom. Ozul laid back, skinny legs parted and waiting, until Sam grabbed on to hips and forced his way into the smaller boy’s entrance.

Ozul keened, manicured nails biting into Sam’s wrists as he was filled.

“Oh, master!” he whined.

Sam groaned. He burned himself to the hilt inside the boy. “That cock big enough for your slut pussy, baby?”

“Yes, sir. S-so big!” Ozul blinked away tears from his dark eyes. “Feels so good.”

Ozul whined and whimpered with every thrust of Sam’s cock inside of him. As his head tossed back against the bed, Sam couldn’t help wrapping a hand around that skinny neck. Legs tightened around his waist as if to pull him in deeper.

“It’s not enough for you is it, baby?”

Ozul whined. “It’s so big, so big,” he babbled.

Sam chuckled lightly. “But you can’t get enough of it can you?”

He pulled out to a loud, whining protest, and turned Ozul onto his stomach. He climbed onto the bed, lining up behind him.

“Please, oh please, sir. Master! Please put it back in me,” Ozul babbled.

Sam fisted his hair and shoved his face down into the bed. He shoved two fingers inside the boy’s lube slicked hole.

“Who owns this pussy, baby? Who fucks you so good you can’t think straight?”

Ozul groaned. “You do, master. Please!”

“Yeah, this is my pussy, isn’t it?”

Ozul whimpered as Sam teased him with his fingers, pushing inside, lightly tapping a finger against his prostate, stretching his perineum.

“It’s yours!” Ozul choked on a whine, desperate and clinging to the bed sheets. “All yours. I need your cock so badly.”

Sam leaned down, biting hard into the side of Ozul’s neck and smiling at the satisfying whimper he made. He looked at the tears shining in the corner of his eye.

“Are you crying for my cock, baby?”

Taking his fingers out, he took his cock in hand and slapped it against his opening. Ozul whined, pressing back against it.

“Take me, please. Master please.”

Sam started to push in, moving slow, barely at all. A hand on his hip, held Ozul down when he tried to press back against it.

“Be a good boy,” Sam warned.

Ozul stopped fighting at once to lay still, whimpering, beneath him.

“That’s a good boy.”

A took a bony wrist in each hand and pinned them above the boy’s head before finally pressing home at all once. Ozul cried out, back arching. Sam held him pinned as he fucked him.

Ozul whined and mewled beneath him. Sam fucked him hard, using him like a toy.

“Master!” he gasped. “Fuck me,” he whined. “Use me, cum in me. Cum in my tight asshole, boy pussy.”

Sam pushed in deep, groaning, pressing bruises into the boy’s wrists. The warm, sweet, cinnamon smell of him clouded the air. He came, moaning softly, panting as he let the boy go. He felt Ozul shiver beneath him as he whimpered, face down against the mattress.

Very carefully, he pulled out and disposed of the condom. He pulled Ozul pull into his lap.

“You okay, baby?”

Looking down into Ozul’s eyes, his face was flushed and his eyes shiny. There was tear tracks on his cheeks.

Ozul smiled, expression hazy. “I’m great. So great. Did I do good?”

“The best,” Sam praised. “Sorry, if I was too rough. I don’t usually go so hard the first time… I don’t know what came over me.”

“I would have told you to stop. That was perfect, master.”

Sam smiled awkwardly. “You can uh… You can just call me Sam now.”

Ozul nuzzled into his chest. “So I can’t stay and call you master forever?”

Sam laughed. “Right. And I’ll keep you under my bed.”

“Right…” Ozul gave a little laugh. “Just a joke…”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/BabyBatsCreations)


End file.
